


Raelyn Goes to Broadway

by serena221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Broadway, Gen, No Romance, Singing, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: 20 year old Raelyn Clarke is a Junior at the American Musical and Dramatic Academy in New York City, where she is majoring in Musical Theatre. She also happens to be best friends with a certain Time Lord (wink), and for her birthday, that Time Lord takes her to see a certain Broadway show (another wink), where she meets a certain hero of hers (man, I can't stop winking!). The events that follow can only be described as events from a fairy tale.





	1. Companion Set #1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in two parts, but since I chose this two-shot to be transferred to the Archive, I just decided to combine it into one story. And I want to dedicate this little story to one of my best friends, Sarah-Grayce Crouch, who is going to be attending AMDA in the fall. I am so proud of you, girl! I know that you're going places and I can't wait to see you actually perform on Broadway!

The link to my first set is below:

[Raelyn Goes to Broadway Part 1](https://shoplook.io/polyvore-set/809666)


	2. Part 1

While I was practicing my Broadway audition piece, I heard the familiar sound of the Tardis. And as soon as I looked up, the Doctor stepped out. "Happy Birthday, Raelyn!" he exclaimed as we hugged. "Thanks. So, what exactly do you have planned for me?" I asked. "You remember when you said that you've always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway?" he asked. "You didn't!" I exclaimed, absolutely shocked. "I did. I got us front row seats to today's matinee performance," he said. "How in the world did you do that?" I asked. "I'm a time traveler. I have connections. Now, come on! We don't want to be late!" he yelled. "Alright, I'm coming!" I said as I grabbed my stuff and ran into the Tardis.  
  
When we arrived outside the Majestic Theater, the Doctor made sure to keep his Tardis hidden. We didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Then, we walked inside and up to the box office. "We have two tickets for the matinee performance," said the Doctor. "What's the name?" asked the ticket clerk. "Smith," he said. I smiled. That was the name that the Doctor always used when making reservations. "Ah, yes. I have two under that name. Here you go. Enjoy the show," said the ticket clerk as he handed us our tickets. "Thank you," I said as we got playbills and took our seats in the auditorium. As I looked at the cast listing, I was absolutely shocked. Two of my favorite Broadway actors, Hugh Panaro and Mary Michael Patterson, were playing the Phantom and Christine. "Doctor, you are the greatest," I said. "Of course I am. I can't let my best friend have a terrible birthday," he said. "But this is way over the top. Doctor, what are you up to?" I asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. It would ruin the surprise. But I guarantee that you are going to love it," he said. Just then, the house lights dimmed. "This is going to be good," I said.

A/N: For those of you who have never heard Mary Michael Patterson perform, click [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NWb_tv0sBU4). She is incredible!

  
The show was absolutely amazing. Hugh Panaro and Mary Michael Patterson sounded even better in person. I was having an amazing birthday. But after the cast took their bows, Hugh stepped forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this very special matinee performance of Phantom. It was so good for Mary and I to return for one show. But it's not over yet. Right now, we are about to give one of our audience members a birthday present that she will probably remember for a very, very long time. A couple of weeks before the show, I got a call from a man who had a very interesting favor to ask of me. He told me that his best friend was a Junior at AMDA and that she was also majoring in Musical Theatre, as well as being a huge fan of this show. He told me that this young lady's birthday was coming up and that he really wanted to surprise her. So, I told Mary about it, we came up with a plan, and we presented the plan to the director. Fortunately, he was on board with the whole thing. And we are going to surprise this young lady right now," Hugh paused as he took a deep breath. "Miss Raelyn Clarke, would you please stand up so that we can get a spotlight on you?" he asked. I was absolutely speechless as I stood up. I seriously couldn't believe that the Doctor did this for me. Once the spotlight lit up on me, Hugh looked directly at me and smiled. "Ah, there you are. Now, there is a cast member who is coming down to lead you onstage. Just follow them," he said. And once I got onstage, I shook hands with Hugh, who handed me a microphone. "So, you're a Musical Theater Major, right?" he asked. "Yes, I am," I said. "Tell me, are you up for singing right now?" he asked. I didn't even have to think about that question. "Yes, of course. What should I sing?" I asked. "Oh, don't worry. You're definitely going to know the words to this song. How about we do an encore of "Phantom of the Opera"?" he asked. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes, I am. So, you in?" he asked. "Absolutely. Let's do this thing!" I exclaimed. "Alright then. Maestro, take it away!" Hugh yelled.

[The Phantom of the Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtoNMsayT1o)

After I finished singing, I got a standing ovation from the audience. To make things even better, the entire cast was cheering for me. Then, Hugh and I took a bow and quickly hugged each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, wasn't that amazing?!" he asked. Everyone cheered in reply. Then, Hugh turned to me. "Raelyn, you are truly an amazing singer. I think I speak for the entire cast here when I say that it would be an honor to have you play Christine on this stage. In fact, do you want to take a picture with us?" he asked. "Sure," I said. After I gave back the microphone, me and the cast got into one huge huddle, with me, Hugh, and Mary in the front. Then, one of the stagehands got out his phone. "Smile, everyone!" Hugh yelled. Once the picture was done, everyone got back into their formations and I took a bow with the cast.  
  
After the curtain closed, the Doctor met the three of us backstage right as Hugh and Mary had finished signing my playbill and had taken pictures with me. "Mr. Smith, we cannot thank you enough. Your friend is absolutely incredible," said Mary. "Well, that's my Raelyn," said the Doctor. "Raelyn, it was so good to meet you. In fact, are you planning on auditioning for Broadway in the near future?" asked Hugh. "Yes, I am. I'm preparing my audition piece for Phantom right now," I said. "Well, when you get the audition time scheduled, call me. I want to go over the piece with you. It's always good to have feedback before an audition. Here's my card," said Hugh as he handed me his calling card. "Thank you. And also, you're going to need this," I paused as I handed him a note-card with my name, my phone number, and my email address. "That's basically my makeshift business card. You can call me anytime between 9:00 am and 11:00 pm. On the weekends, it's 9am to midnight. But you can email me anytime you want," I said. "Cool. I'll be sure to keep in touch," Hugh paused as he looked at his watch. "Oh, dang! We've got to go! It was nice meeting you two. Happy Birthday, Raelyn," he said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," I said. After they left, I turned back to the Doctor. "Thank you," I said. "For what?" he asked. "For giving me the best birthday ever, silly! I don't know how I can ever repay you," I said. "There's no need for that. It's your birthday, after all," he said. "And like I just said, it was the best birthday ever. So, shall we go?" I asked. "Yes, of course," he said. Then, we walked back to the Tardis. It truly was a moment in my life that I would never forget.


	3. Companion Set #2

The companion set for Part 2 is below:

[Part 2](https://shoplook.io/polyvore-set/809631)


	4. Part 2

It had been one year since the Doctor had changed my life with a surprise visit to a matinee performance of Phantom of the Opera. Little did I know that I would find myself on the stage of the Majestic Theatre, singing with my idol, Hugh Panaro.

   
After I graduated AMDA, the Doctor and I parted ways, knowing that it was time for me to focus on developing my Broadway career. Soon after that, I got a call from Hugh asking if we could meet at his apartment for a lesson. He certainly remembered his promise to help prepare me for my audition. So, we arranged a lesson for two weeks from that point in time.

   
Right now, I was on the subway, heading to Hugh's apartment. And as the train stopped, a young man stepped on and sat down beside me. "Hello," I said. "Hello," he said. "So, where are you heading?" I asked. "The Neil Simon Theatre. I'm a Swing in the Broadway revival of Cats," he said. "No way! That's so cool! I'm actually heading over to my voice teacher's apartment for a lesson. I'm getting ready to audition for Phantom of the Opera," I said. "Who's your teacher?" he asked. "Hugh Panaro," I said. "Are you serious?! You're so lucky! I just have to know how you two met," he said. Then, I told him about my amazing birthday present last year. And when I finished, his jaw had dropped. "That is amazing! What role are you auditioning for?" he asked. "I'm hoping to get the role of Christine Daae, but I'll probably just get put in with the chorus. From what I've heard, getting a starring role in your first show on Broadway doesn't happen unless you're extremely good," I said. "Well, you never know. And I'm sure that you're a really good singer. I'm Tanner, by the way. Tanner Ray Wilson," he said. "Raelyn. Raelyn Clarke," I said as we shook hands. Just then, the car stopped. "Well, that's my stop. It was nice meeting you, Raelyn," he said as he stepped off the car. 'Looks like I'm making a lot more connections than I thought I would,' I thought as the car resumed moving.

When the subway car finally stopped at my station, I checked the time on my phone as I stepped off. I still had twenty minutes before my lesson. So, I quickly called a taxi, told the driver the address of Hugh's apartment complex, and paid him once we arrived. "Thanks," I said. "No problem. Good luck with your audition," he said as he drove off. Then, I checked my phone again. 5 minutes. I glanced at the note on my phone that had Hugh's apartment number on it. Building 9, Side A, Floor 3. Then, I walked around the apartment complex until I found Building 9, proceeding up the stairs until I was on the right floor. Once I was at the right one, I knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Hugh. "Long time, no see," he said. "Agreed," I said as he pulled me in for a hug. After we broke apart, he stepped aside and gestured towards the doorway. "After you," he said. Once I was inside, I took off my coat, hung it on the coat rack, and looked around at Hugh's place. "Nice place you got here," I said. "Thanks," he said. Just then, I saw a large black Labradoodle run towards me and jump on top of me. "Woah! Who's this?" I asked. "That's my dog, Soot. And I think he likes you," said Hugh. "I'm honestly not surprised. I've got a Siberian Husky puppy at home named Aspen. She's super sweet. You should come over sometime so you can meet her," I said as I petted Soot's head. "I might just do that. Maybe bring Soot along, too," he said. "Oh, they'll have lots of fun. So, shall we get started?" I asked. "Yeah. You got the sheet music?" he asked as we walked over to the piano. "Yep," I said as I handed him the music. "I love this song. And it's good for me because it's easy to sightread. You ready?" he asked. I nodded. Then, Hugh began to play.  
  
[You'll Never Walk Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW2fHFJwAGs) (A/N: Sorry about the video getting cut off at the end. By the way, this is not me singing. This is a video that a friend of mine made a few years ago.)

  
When I finished singing, Hugh took his hands off the keys and looked at me. "Good. There is one thing I want to fix, though," he said. "Well, I knew it wouldn't be perfect," I said. "The main concern I have with this song is your high notes at the end. This really surprises me because when we sang "Phantom of the Opera", you hit those high notes perfectly fine," he said. "I know. It's so weird," I said. "You probably couldn't find the note that time. Don't worry, it happens. You wanna run through the song again?" he asked. "Yeah. Let's do it," I said.

  
After we ran through the song for the second time, I knew that I made an amazing improvement from last time. "Yes, that was much better. So, how are you going to audition?" he asked. "The audition judges for Phantom are holding an open mic night next week at 54 Below for anyone who wants to audition. I'm going to be performing the full version there, of course," I said. "And I am confident that you will be amazing. Do you have an accompanist?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm rehearsing with him tomorrow," I said. "Great. Well, good luck. I'll certainly be at the performance to cheer you on," he said. "Thanks," I said. Then, I got my coat and left.

  
One Week Later

  
It was my turn to perform for the judges. I walked up, adjusted the microphone, and gave my accompanist the signal to begin.  
  
[You'll Never Walk Alone (Audition Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNL0SSmk7B4)

  
When I finished singing, I received a standing ovation from everyone except the judges, and that included everyone else who was auditioning. And after I took my bow, I walked over to Hugh, who gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You were magnificent," he said. "Thank you," I said as we hugged. Just then, one of the judges walked up to us. "What is your name?" she asked. "Raelyn Clarke, ma'am," I said. "Well, Raelyn, would you like to be Christine Daae in our next production of Phantom?" she asked. I couldn't believe it. My dream had come true. "Yes, of course! I'd love to!" I exclaimed. "Excellent," she paused as she handed me a packet of papers. "Here is all the paperwork that you will need to fill out. Lucky for you, it's not too much since this is your first role on Broadway. Congratulations," she said. "Thank you," I said as she walked away. Then, I hugged Hugh again. "Thank you for everything," I said. "No problem. Congratulations, my Angel of Music," he said. "You're amazing, you know that?" I asked. "I've been told quite a few times. Now, let's get you something to drink," he said as he walked me over to the bar. Best night ever!


End file.
